monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-40157980-20190723181418/@comment-29393109-20190724185547
"First of all, my last message was for AO, and even if I say your name it doesn't mean the whole message is for you." Hence why I didn't respond to the whole message... "However, ML voting page needs to be remaked because it's USELESS. Maybe, instead of the 10+ votes bullshit, people can say why a monster needs to change rank with a clear and deep explanation, we should create a poll to see if people agree or disagree, and then admins can decide to change that monster's rank or not being based on the explanation and on the poll (which will obviously be less important)." If the poll is gonna be less important then we might as well just not use it, right? "Monsters' descriptions maybe are too nice for their rank, but I think pros and cons are always modern and ok for the current meta (like Eggeater, Layth and The Warrior ones, but I can say many other names)." That's because Kyrem13 overhauls some pages whenever there are events such as Master of Paths, which is still only a few pages, all Monsters could use an overhaul like that on their pages. "To conclude, yes, maybe you're not unpolite, but you're always... Rude. Chill a bit bro." >trying to lecture me about being rude when later in your comment you are also rude. Also, it's impolite*, not unpolite. "P.s.: Furrius Robin in B+ only because he has no AOE moves? AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA are you kidding me bro? The same rank of Tephra, Raccorn, and The Prisoner? I hope you won't decide anything in the new ML voting page. What the hell are you talking about? Do you need a drug test? Hahaha I'm joking (if we talk about the last sentence)" Okay, let me try to process whatever the fuck you just said. First of all, I used that as an example you dumbfuck, did you even read my comment properly? Yes, I do think Furrius Robin has no business being as high as S Rank with average stats (well the Strength is solid but otherwise just ew), a bad Trait, mediocre skills and no AOE to speak of. Second of all, yes, the same Rank as Tephra, Raccorn and The Prisoner (now that you mention it, they should all be lower, Raccorn especially), as I said, it's a fucking example and you would have understood that it was an example if you read my comment. Third of all, you're still trying to lecture me about being rude and then you say "I hope you won't decide anything in the new ML voting page. What the hell are you talking about? Do you need a drug test?", joking or not the last sentence is very disrespectful and rude. "polls are so bad rn tho, people keep voting wrong ranks, such as OP for dr marihellnaw and SS for wasper" There were quite a few people voting for Wasper to be OP as well, I'm sure that the people who voted Marihelson to be OP were meming, but regardless of whether or not they think he's OP or not, that's still ruining democratic integrity, as I have said many times and will continue to do so, democracy is a flawed system.